One Last Breath
by Mouse9
Summary: Deals with our favorite two people. You'll have to read it if you want to know more.
1. Default Chapter

You know the drill. "Hey Arnold" doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Craig B.   
But maybe one day, I'll own Nick and then I'll let Craig write and  
produce whatever episodes he wants.  
  
  
  
  
  
One Last Breath  
  
  
"Hold me now,  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking,  
Maybe six feet, ain't so far down."  
- One Last Breath  
Creed  
  
  
She stood there, looking down over the edge. It was a good sixty feet to the bottom. She just stood there, on the edge of the bridge, letting the wind whip her hair across her face, mold her clothing to her body, not really caring or feeling it. Her mind was on the drop.   
There was a small creek at the bottom about one foot deep. She would be hitting ground with the water to catch her blood and other various body parts when she hit.  
Even as caught up in the sight as she was, she was not surprised to hear the voice behind her.  
"You don't want to do this."  
"Do you have a sixth sense when it comes to me, football head?"  
"You don't want to do this." he repeated.   
She nodded, her eyes never leaving the sight below. "Yes. I do."  
"Why? Do you have a death wish?"  
She laughed at that. "I suppose I do."  
"I don't believe that. The Helga I know is not suicidal."  
"Then you don't know much about me, do you football head?"  
"Helga, please come down off the edge."  
"Nope. I'm jumping. I have to do this."  
"Fine." The was some scuffling behind her. When he spoke again, his voice was right next to her ear.  
"I'm going with you."  
That startled her out her trance. She looked over at the grown man standing next to her, his face serious.  
"You're not."  
"Yes I am. If you're going to jump, then so am I."  
"No. The Arnold I know isn't suicidal."  
"Then you don't know much about me, do you Pataki?"  
She smiled slightly, hearing her own words thrown back at her.  
"You don't have to do this."  
"If you're jumping, then so am I." he repeated.   
She looked at him intently, her eyes searching his face. Finally she shrugged.  
"All right. Then let's do this."  
She took another step towards the edge, he stepping with her. Looking down again, she blinked once. She was determined not to close her eyes during the fall.   
His hand slipped into hers. Startled out of her concentration, she looked at him once more. He was looking down at the bottom, his face white with terror. She squeezed his hand, and he glanced over at her.  
"On the count of three." she said. He nodded.   
"One."  
"Two."  
"Three."  
Taking one last breath, she tensed her legs and jumped; Arnold jumping with her. Both free fell, no parachutes, nothing to cushion their fall at the bottom. Still holding his hand, she could hear him yelling, realizing that she was yelling along with him.  
She felt like she was flying. There was no words in the entire world that could explain the feeling she had now. Exhilarating couldn't even begin to explain it. Staring down, the bottom was rapidly coming towards them.   
Six feet from the bottom, her free fall stopped suddenly, yanking her body to an abrupt stop, jarring her and forcing away her grip on Arnold's hand. She stared at the bottom for a moment before she felt her body flying upwards.   
That's when she began to laugh. She stopped halfway up and dropped again, but not as much. Finally she hung there, suspended in mid air by a bungi cord. She couldn't stop laughing. Next to her she could hear Arnold whooping as the adrenaline finished kicking in.  
  
  
"God, that was incredible!" Arnold exclaimed, pulling off the harness. They'd been pulled back up to the bridge by the two workers that were manning the jump that day.  
Helga grinned at him, pulling off her own harness.  
"Makes you feel alive, doesn't it?" she asked. He nodded enthusiastically.  
"I am so glad I followed you here. I can't believe I said I'd jump with you though."  
She laughed. "Neither could I. I truly thought you'd lost your mind."  
"So did I for a second. Hey I'm starving now. You wanna get some food?"  
She shrugged. "Sure."  
"Great. I'll drive."  
She shook her head. "Um no. I've had quite enough death defying experience for one day." 


	2. Note to readers

Note to readers:  
  
Well, I didn't know that the beginning two lines in this story were going to cause so much complaining.  
  
With all the songfics floating around this group ,these are just two little lines from a song that are a precurser to the story . It's meant to start the story, not for the story to revolve around it. The story is about Arnold and Helga and a story you think is happening as opposed to what is actually happening  
  
Now, for the people who read it and still didn't understand it. It's meant to be obscure, it's meant to confuse you and freak you out. It's meant to have you confused, not really knowing how the ending is going to play out. Last, but most important, you weren't suppose to know who the two people were, it was for the reader to try to figure out and be confirmed at the end.  
  
If you liked the story, more power to you, and thanks. If you didn't like the story, more power to you and thanks for any constructive criticisms you may give me.   
  
If you feel like flaming me (i.e. your choice of music sucks, you write like a four year old, my IQ dropped by just reading this, your story sucks and so do you, why are you writing about cartoons?), please do so...my e-mail address is now listed on my profile page. Please do not insult the other readers by posting these on the review page. If you do, this is what will happen; all anonymous flames will be erased, any signed flames will be sent to abuse to be dealt with. Repeated flames with be sent to abuse repeatedly until something is done.  
  
Just keep in mind, that if you do chose to e-mail me to flame me, do not get cranky if I send your flame back disected and with my own retorts in place.  
  
We now return you back to your favorite couples and their many adventures. 


End file.
